realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Moonsea
The Moonsea is a region in North Faerûn. The region is dominated by the large titular sea that is connected to the Sea of Fallen Stars to the south by the river Lis. The shoreline is a wild, frontier area that is home to several city states dominated by despots. The region does not have a capital. The Moonsea is not necessarily a safe place to live and its settlers are driven and independent as a result. The most notable of the city-states are Zhentil Keep at the western end, the greatest base of operation of the once-secret society of the Zhentarim; Hillsfar lies in the southwest and Mulmaster in the southeast; Melvaunt rests on the northern side along with Phlan. Many ruins are found in the Moonsea, the most notable being Northkeep. West of the Moonsea is the northernmost of the Dales: Teshendale. The Dragonspine Mountains are northwest of the sea. Weather The Moonsea climate can be described as harsh and cold. While not as cold as the Silver Marches, the weather is significantly foul; enough to cause the seas to freeze over during the winter. People of the Moonsea are used to wearing cold-weather and other bulky clothes year-round. Inhabitants The Moonsea region is a particularly dangerous one. There is risk at every turn from pirates, monsters, bandits and military conflicts. Most settlements are fortified and well-guarded, taking precautions to the point of not allowing visitors after dark. Coming from the old mountains to the north and the area's titular lake, strange beasts attack from everywhere in the Moonsea. As the sea was once referred to as the Sea of Dragons, there are still dragon lairs littering the wilderness. Dragons still return here to mate. Related places Dragonspine Mountains This mountain range rests northwest of the Moonsea, which houses the infamous Citadel of the Raven on its western slopes. Melvaunt Melvaunt is a city on the northern side of the Moonsea and adjacent to the Great Gray Land of Thar. It is ruled by the The Lord of Keys. The lands surrounding Melvaunt are among the most dangerous in the region. Mulmaster Mulmaster is a country led by the High Blade, and de facto ruler of the city, Selfaril Uoumdolphin. After years of actively opposing it, the city finally joined the Zhentarim. Now firmly entrenched in the Zhents' power base and with a new temple to Bane being erected there, the city that once stood as a bulwark against the spread of the Zhent stain is now one of the proudest jewels in Fzoul Chembryl's new, Banite-influenced Zhentarim. Northkeep This sunken city was the first human settlement on the shores of the Moonsea. Phlan This small city is located in the northern section of the Moonsea region at the mouth of the Stojanow River. Voonlar Voonlar is a land that has been conquered by the Zhentarim. Zhentil Keep This keep is the main base of operation for the Zhentarim. Hillsfar A large trading city located on Tailings Bay. Category:Locations in North Faerûn